


Somebody I Can Kiss

by thatgayshipper



Series: Somebody [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, by choice, or rather a lack of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Avoiding love doesn't work. Practicality is a matter of the head, and the heart wants what it wants.





	Somebody I Can Kiss

I gave up on the idea of love, in favor of practicality. At this point in my life, too much is possible to risk throwing any option away for settling down with another person.

Because that's the problem: I'm too young to want to settle down. I don't know what I want to do with my life besides pop up a couple of babies and hope they grow up okay in suburbia.

So what solution is there but to tie myself to somebody I don't love, I couldn't possibly love, so I can leave him at the drop of a hat. I take myself off the market and convince myself he is the best option.

The want remains though, the desire to love and be loved. I still want a wonderful, a big house and a family of my own. Would a life with him be a good one? We get along well enough, and I try for more.

I'm settling, and I know it. Everything might be okay though with somebody I can kiss.

I just wish he'd kiss me already.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a date. Let me know with kudos or comments if I should keep using AO3 like a diary like this.


End file.
